Treaty of Valiana
The Treaty of Valiana was the agreement that saw an end to the Southern Civil War. In it is laid down the settlements that would allow all parties to end the war. The treaty took two weeks of constant meetings to be made, with each party of diplomats being force to stay apart and contact the rooms via messages. The Casorian Empire, the Middle Kingdom and the Southern Republic ended the war. Osylpha and the Middle Kingdom had kept relative neutrality and did not wish to be involved, even though Osylpha was denied access due to the Empire's claim on it. The twin Provinces of Ulscean remained completely neutral and stated they would reach the same understanding as their protectors. The document was scribed from Lord Hershel Goth and Governor Leonardo Ludwig Soliar. The Treaty of Valiana's Wording (Brief) On this day, the Seventeeth of Grenay, in the year Three Thousand, Four Hundred and Thirty One, His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Henry-Joseph the Eighth of the Casorian Empire, His Royal Majesty, King Petre the Second of the Middle Kingdom and His Excellency, President Oswald Lloyd of the People's Convention of Freedom and President Terrence Dickens of the Western Tundra Companies do hereby put forward these terms to end the slaughter of the war that did commence upon the beginning of the second decade of this century, From this moment, let it be known that all fight shall cease and hostilities end between the aforementioned nations, all arms will be laid down and all machines of war deactivated. A decade of death, destruction and despair are over. Let us never repeat the sheer horror of this, the Southern Civil War. Let it be known that no man, be he Moanrch or Merchant be held accountable for the crimes commited, or the source of this conflict. The aforementioned nations do hereby absolve the leaders of each respective nation of responsibility, knowing that to call this conflict to an end, is mercy enough. The borders hereby set out in the year Three Thousand, Four Hundred and Five will remain, however the section called, 'The Southern Territories' will become the Soverign Nation of the Southern Republic to be then divided as it sees fit with the Western Tundra Companies. The Casorian Empire hereby renounces all claims to these territories. The Southern Republic will in turn return all Imperial Artifacts to the Empire and Royal Artifacts to the Kingdom. Along with these will be the remains of the Imperial Regents, Eliza and Frederick Edwardson with assurances that their killers will be brought to justice.--(Cont for Several Pages.) ''--'' This Treaty is signed and witnessed by the Free Neutral State of Switoral who will maintain indepdent neutrality from this day forth, Here Signed are the Relevant signatures to make this treaty both legal and accurate, HIM Henry-Joseph the Eighth, Emperor and Autocrat of the Casorian Empire HM Petre the Second, King of the Middle Kingdom HE Oswald Lloyd, President of the People's Convention of Freedom Mr. Terrence Dickens, President of the Western Tundra Companies The Rt. Hon, Hershel Goth, Steward of the Casorian Empire and Scribe of the Treaty HE Leonardo Ludwig Soliar, Governor of the Free Neutral State of Switoral and Scribe of the Treaty Category:Treaty